


今夜巴黎有风

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “抽象画不需要解释，安灼拉，”他说，“你看，抽象派其实才是最懂这个世界的人，每个人都在这里寻找他们想要的东西，不存在所谓对错，没有一个人所追寻的与作者所想的一致，但作者还是选择沉默——他甚至不肯用题目透露点什么，你看这个，一串胡乱打上去的数字。这让你想到什么？不用告诉我，你所想到的世界是属于你的。”这幅画有着层层叠叠的墨绿色，这让安灼拉想到他遇到格朗泰尔的那一晚，露台外夜幕中的树林。他没有说。





	今夜巴黎有风

01.

总体来说，这天晚上很大一部分都是古费拉克的错。  
古费拉克的错在于这个：安灼拉本来没打算去这天晚上的酒会。他的提案还没有修改好，今天下午拉马克先生发给他的文件还有厚厚的一摞堆在桌子上，如果按照他的计划表来，今晚他的加班应该会持续到九点之后，如果他那时候没再想做些别的工作的话，他会开车回家，路上随便找个简餐店解决晚饭，或者回家用冰箱里剩下的东西做点什么吃。这两年他的厨艺进步不少，这两年是指，自从公白飞搬去和古费拉克同居之后，他不得不开始自己做饭：每天吃外卖的生活总是令人难以忍受，更何况他一向排斥大部分外卖无法降解的过度包装。到了现在，他已经习惯了每天自己做饭的生活，也不再会忘记吃饭了。想想看，要是你从十八岁以来，连续将近十年，每天都被自己的朋友用各种方式提醒吃饭的话，你也不会忘记的。  
但当古费拉克在下班前五分钟出现在他办公桌前的时候，他就知道大事不妙——  
“不。”  
他当机立断的拒绝被当机立断地无视了。  
“庆祝酒会！”古费拉克宣布道，“无限量供应的小蛋糕和香槟，你不心动吗？”  
“听起来挺有意思，不过，不。”  
安灼拉一边说，一边把因为古费拉克的打岔写坏的一份文件塞进碎纸机。他已经过了和古费拉克置气的年龄了，因此目前为止还心如止水。棕发的青年眨了眨眼睛。  
“不仅是你们这些无聊的政治家，”他说得好像自己不是一样，“博须埃邀请了热安，你懂我意思吗？”  
安灼拉头也不抬：“所以？”  
“所以他搞艺术的朋友们都会去的！”古费拉克一把拿过了打印机里新打出来的那份表格，把它扬起来——可怜的巴黎市孤儿院补贴提案——动作夸张得像是挥舞着什么宣传报，就差站到安灼拉桌子上去了，“想想看，会很有意思的。这个项目能成功多亏了你，酒会需要你！英国人不会趁你休息的一晚上打过海峡的，安琪，你也需要认识些艺术家了，对吧？”  
安灼拉叹了口气。  
“我得回家换个衣服。”他说。

这就是为什么他现在站在这里，穿着熨烫平整的白衬衫，枣红色的对襟马甲，微笑着拒绝了第三个邀请他一同“出去透气”的歌唱家女士的原因（那是一位女士吗？他没问，但他确实看不太出来）。他的马甲左胸口袋里已经放了七八张名片了，从室内设计师到摇滚歌手一应俱全，他还看到了一个禅艺师（那是做什么的？）。安灼拉叹了口气，把手中喝剩的香槟放在了一边的回收托盘上。  
“不对你胃口？”  
他转过身去，公白飞正端着一个盘子冲他微笑，那个盘子里堆满了华夫饼。古费拉克最喜欢吃华夫饼。  
“我想，”安灼拉说，“艺术家们可能跟我不太合拍。”  
公白飞推了下眼镜。他这天穿了件深棕色的衬衫，玳瑁镜框和衣服颜色一致，这让他看上去不像个市政议员，而像个大学教授。说实话，他们还在读书的时候，他一直以为公白飞会选择留校的，他的学术热情和他的济世情怀一样真诚。  
“难为你了，”公白飞说，“我听古费说，他花了好大功夫才把你拉来。”  
安灼拉挥了挥手。  
“你还不知道他吗？”他们都微笑起来，“我得出去透透气，这边的露台在哪？”  
公白飞给他指了路，便暂时道了别，他的一盘子华夫饼还亟待解决。安灼拉绕过人群，沿着安静的侧边走廊向露台的方向走去。

他走出去的时候，正低着头回复手机上的新邮件，以至于完全没发现露台上已经站了一个人。安灼拉只是闻到一丝烟味，等他意识到栏杆边有人时，厚重的暗红色窗帘已经在他的身后阖了起来，这时候再退开已经不合适了，他只好抬起头，收起了手机。  
这天晚上他已经见了太多的人，和他一样的政客们，各种各样的艺术家，虽然两边的穿着都差不多，但安灼拉还是能迅速分辨出两者的不同。酒会大厅像是两个世界混合在一起，却依然泾渭分明，像是油与水不会相融，两种人的身上各自散发着不同的气息。但面前的这个人却不一样，他是模糊的，让人一眼琢磨不透的，好像把他归为哪一类都可以，但又不属于任何一类。他穿一件墨绿色的绒质衬衫，细领带松松地挂在脖子上，袖子挽到手腕，手臂上流畅而不夸张的肌肉线条表明他有着锻炼的习惯。他靠着纯白的大理石栏杆，侧过身向安灼拉看过来，远处的光落在他黑色的卷发上，显得毛茸茸的。他似乎是在笑，那种笑容和他本身一样，模糊而无法界定，也像他眼睛的颜色，是深色的，却让人看不清那到底是深绿还是琥珀。他在抽烟，燃烧了一半的烟草夹在他右手舒展的指节之间，散发出一点明灭的橘光。  
“嗨。”那人先开了口。他露出一个微笑。  
安灼拉走近了些，“晚上好。”他回应着，走到了栏杆的另一边。那人把烟换到左手，拿得离他远了些，但朝东的夜风吹了过来，那种烟草燃烧味还是掠过了他的鼻尖。  
那人问他：“出来抽烟？”  
“不，”他回答，“只是透透气。”  
他不抽烟，但也不排斥别人抽。闻二手烟已经差不多是他工作的一部分了，更何况这个人的烟味并不刺鼻，只是有些苦涩。那味道让他被各种香水熏得发昏的脑袋感觉清醒了些。黑发的青年点了点头，“是挺闷的，那里面。没想到会有这么多人，”他说，“我朋友邀请我的时候，只说了香槟管够。”  
安灼拉觉得这话有点耳熟，于是猜道：“热安？”  
“您认识他？”  
“很多年了，大概是大学毕业之后的事。”  
“那我还要稍早些，”那个人笑起来，“我们是大学同学。”  
他伸出手去：“安灼拉——”  
“巴黎市最年轻的明星议员，我知道您，”那人打断了他，但因为他笑得柔和，这种打断并不显得粗鲁，他们握了手，“格朗泰尔，画画的，偶尔做些雕刻。”  
他当然该是个艺术家。如果他最开始认不出，现在也该分辨出来了，混迹于政坛的人不会拥有这样和缓而真诚的微笑。安灼拉有些惊讶地发现，这是自己今晚第一次主动去认识一个陌生人。“您谬赞了，”他说，“我只不过是受拉马克先生羽翼荫蔽的一员罢了。”  
“我知道您这个月主推的项目，社会福利税改革，我看了报纸，还参加了公投。”格朗泰尔说，“您是真的关心法国的政治家。”  
安灼拉过了半天才回答道：“……多谢，但我做得还不够。”  
他听到过不少赞誉，却从未像现在这样心跳加速过。格朗泰尔没有再答话，他垂下眼睛抽烟，他较安灼拉矮半个头，他看过去的时候，那双漆黑的睫毛完全覆盖了眼睛的颜色。他们有好长一段时间没有说话，安灼拉反应过来，自己在猜测他的画会是什么样的。那会是他完全看不明白的抽象画，还是偏向写实的风格，抑或是介乎于两者之间？他有些想问，却忍住了。  
通常来说，他不是好奇心这么重的人。但格朗泰尔整个人看上去就像个谜。  
“说实话，在看到您的改革提案之前，我对这些东西一直挺漠不关心的，”格朗泰尔的声音很轻，“您听了别生气，就这些——民生啊，人权啊，这类的东西，但是您的追求很吸引我。”他掸了一次烟灰，细小的粉末消散在风里，“其实最开始看起来太理想了，我还不太相信它能通过，但是最后能成功推行我还挺……好吧，是很开心。恭喜您。”  
这还是今晚第一次有人跟他谈论这个，安灼拉想，他愈发强烈地想要看一眼这个人的画了。  
“谢谢，”但他只是说，“我也很开心。”  
格朗泰尔的眼睛望着露台外花园的某处，他在看什么呢？安灼拉循着他的目光望过去，只看到乔木的树顶在夜色中投下层层阴影。他们再一次陷入了沉默，只有从身后的幕帘后面传出来的音乐声、交谈声，和远处风拂过枝桠的声音一起，隐隐约约地环抱着他们。安灼拉在这天晚上头一次感到放松。他从来就不享受社交，也不是善巧言的人，今天晚上他已经经历了太多尴尬生硬的对话，和格朗泰尔共处的沉默却让他感到舒适，如同七月初夜晚的风拂过面颊般柔软。他意识到，自己是有些疲惫了。  
“我们回去吧？”  
直到听到格朗泰尔的声音，他才意识到自己把眼睛闭了起来。安灼拉重新睁开双眼，格朗泰尔已经抽完了那只烟，在栏杆内嵌的的烟灰槽里碾熄了它，他正注视着他，眼睛看着很温和。  
安灼拉点了点头，率先向露台门走去，格朗泰尔跟在他后面。他掀开幕帘，走到了大厅中，感觉像是从一个梦境中走出来，外面嘈杂的人声又一次淹没了他。安灼拉还没想好该说些什么的时候，右手手臂便被人猛地握住了。  
“终于找到你了！”那人开心地说。  
他转过头去，是古费拉克。  
这是古费拉克今晚犯下的的第二个错误。  
但他弥补得很快——他用另一只手抓住了格朗泰尔的左臂，这下他们两个就全被他固定住了。古费拉克似乎喝了不少，兴致高涨，他将两个人拽近了些，大声道：“来，安琪，见见巴黎本世纪最棒的画家格朗泰尔先生。”  
“我们已经见过了，”安灼拉说，“刚才在露台上。”  
格朗泰尔微笑着。这会儿安灼拉终于看清了他眼睛的颜色，是极深的墨绿色，和他的上衣相近。“古费，”格朗泰尔说，“你酒量怎么这么烂？”  
“那当然不如我们大R海量。”古费拉克微笑着，又转向了安灼拉，“就是他给你的项目公投网页画了那张超棒的封面海报，你记得它吧？”  
他当然记得那张海报，策划部刚把网页提交给他的时候，他欣赏了那张封面好一会儿，它所使用的色彩大胆而浓烈，感染力十足。怪不得他这么了解这个项目。安灼拉想着，有些惊讶地看过去，格朗泰尔揉了揉鼻子，好像有点不好意思，“没什么大不了的。”他说。  
“不，”安灼拉说，“它很棒，谢谢您的帮助。”  
“是我该谢谢你们的报酬，说实话，你们真的挺大方，就是古费想法太多，十分钟能让我改三次画。”古费拉克锤了一下他的肩膀，格朗泰尔又笑了起来，“很抱歉，我得走了，晚点还有事。”  
他们道了别，格朗泰尔转过身离开了。  
将近三分钟之后，安灼拉才后知后觉地发现自己没有问他要名片，于是拉住了旁边的古费拉克。  
“你有他手机号吗？”  
“谁？”  
“格朗泰尔。”  
古费拉克笑得意味深长：“飞儿跟我说你和艺术家们不合拍来着。”  
安灼拉揉了揉额角。  
“我还是去问热安吧。”

 

02.

但等到他真的给那个号码发出第一条短信的时候，已经是半个月之后了，夏天从七月初的温暖慢慢过渡到了中旬的闷热。作为一个二十七岁的成年人，安灼拉当然没有那些兜兜转转不知道发点什么好的小心思，他只是——太忙了。新议案的初期总是这样，他要忙着争取选票，完善修改稿，发布新闻，通过演讲通告争取舆论等等，他每天只睡四个小时，大部分时候住在办公室里，咖啡机是他最为忠实的加班伙伴。在这种情况下，要想起来联系一个有点好感但其实基本陌生的画家着实有些困难。  
事实上，安灼拉想到他也是出于工作原因：下周他要接待一位外省的议员，定好的日程是参观巴黎市美术馆。但他总要面对事实：他本人对现代艺术一窍不通。  
他盯着日程表看了好一会儿，终于拿出了手机。  
安灼拉给格朗泰尔发出的第一条消息看起来就像是一封公函，他讲明了事情缘由，礼貌地询问他周六下午是否有时间带他提前参观一下美术馆。洋洋洒洒写了上百字，最后发出去的时候还被分成了两条。  
他还没来得及放下手机，就收到了回复。  
「请问您是？」  
他忘记说明身份了。天啊，这错误太低级了，安灼拉为自己的疏忽皱起了眉，道歉的消息还没写到一半，手机就再次震动起来。  
「让我猜猜」  
「安灼拉？」  
他扬起眉毛，开始删除自己之前打的字。还没等他删完，下一条消息就又来了。看来这位画家真的很喜欢把一条消息拆成好几段发。  
「当然可以啦」  
「您几点方便？」  
「我工作时间挺自由的所以您决定就行」  
安灼拉回复他：「您怎么知道我是谁？」  
格朗泰尔有好一会儿没有回复。有人敲了敲他的桌子，他放下了手机，马吕斯正站在他面前，双颊泛红，脸上带着甜蜜而欣喜的微笑，眼睛闪闪发光。  
“下午好安灼拉，”他飞快地说，“我知道你很忙所以我就长话短说，马德兰先生在英国的工作结束了，所以他们上周回到国内，噢，马德兰先生就是珂赛特的爸爸，他们上周回来之后我们见了面，商定了些细节，我们都很开心——”  
“你要结婚了？”安灼拉直接问道。  
马吕斯立刻点了点头，他从口袋里掏出一张洁白的折卡递了过来，那是一张婚礼请柬，“就下个月，”他说，“我们定在你生日的前一天，一个周六，我希望你时间合适？”  
“恭喜你，”安灼拉笑着说，“我一定去。”  
马吕斯向他道了谢，又往办公室的另一边去了，他一定还要给别的朋友们分发请柬。安灼拉打开请柬看了一眼时间，他得提前安排日程才行。他们所有的朋友们都觉得，马吕斯和珂赛特至少在五年之前就该结婚了，虽然珂赛特在城市的另一边读大学，马吕斯还是几乎每天都要去找她——他们光是手挽手在学校里散步就能走上一个下午。但是他们大学毕业之后，珂赛特便跟随父亲去英国深造了，他们经历了悲伤的离别（真的是非常悲伤）和超过五年的异地恋，现在他们两个终于要结婚了。安灼拉不免有些感慨。  
他把请柬收了起来，重新拿起了手机。  
格朗泰尔的消息显示在屏幕上：「您怎么知道我是谁？」  
安灼拉微笑起来。

他们约的那个周六天气极好。持续了三天的阴雨停了下来，夏天的太阳很快将空气里残存的一点湿气都蒸干了。安灼拉提前五分钟到了市立现代美术馆，他把车停进了停车场，往左边的建筑门口走去。  
「我到了，」他给格朗泰尔发消息道，「你在哪里？」  
他们是什么时候抛掉敬语的？安灼拉的手指无意识地往上划了划，这周他们断断续续地发着消息，现在看来聊得也不少了。他们的话题从安灼拉的新议案一直聊到格朗泰尔的新作品，每次聊到政治话题的时候，他们的对话总是结束得不太愉快，但说实话安灼拉对这个不是很在意：他已经过了那个对每个朋友的政治观点不依不饶的年纪了。更何况格朗泰尔并没有恶意，他只是对这些事情不太在乎，这并不影响他成为一个很有意思的个体。  
实际上，是非常有意思。格朗泰尔最近在给圣米歇尔广场的新喷泉雕像做设计图，“街垒和它的孩子们”是他的标题。安灼拉对它十分好奇。  
他的手机震动了一下：「马上来」。  
安灼拉面朝着门口的桥和对面的加列拉宫站着等人，一分钟后却被人从背后拍了肩。他转过身去，格朗泰尔正冲他笑，他们半个月没见，他的头发又长长了些，鬈曲的额发垂下来，几乎扫到眼睛。他这天穿得很随便，白色的T恤上印着圣诞惊魂夜的插图，牛仔裤在左腿膝盖上破了个大洞，总算有点他印象里现代艺术家的影子了。  
“嗨，”格朗泰尔说，“好久不见。”  
按事实来说，他们确实有挺久没有见面了，但安灼拉看到他，却感觉比上次见面还要熟悉些。“下午好，”安灼拉回应道，“你该剪头发了。”  
“是吗？我感觉你的头发更长啊。”  
“我这个，”他说，“是形象要求。”  
他们都微笑起来，他跟随着格朗泰尔走上台阶，走过装饰讲究的高檐大门。馆内开了空调，凉风从他被太阳晒烫的皮肤上拂了过去，几乎让他起了些鸡皮疙瘩。格朗泰尔带他走工作人员通道，还向接待处的女士飞了个吻。  
“你经常来这里？”安灼拉问道。  
“经常，”格朗泰尔回答，“我的画上个月在这儿展出了三周，我挺喜欢这里，人不太多，餐厅还供应酒精饮料。能让我待一天安静画画的地方不多了。”  
安灼拉有些惊讶：“上个月展出？”  
“是的，所以你和你的议员朋友都看不到啦。”  
他不知道自己的表情是怎样的，但格朗泰尔却立刻轻笑着补充道：“别那么失望，大政治家，你该庆幸我的展子不在这个月，那个主题——”他想了想，“——不太适合一次政治会面，我说真的。”  
安灼拉抬了下一边的眉毛，却没有再追问。他总有一天会知道的，他想着，却立刻被自己的想法吓了一跳。好在格朗泰尔没有在意，只是将他引向了电梯。  
“我们从上往下参观。”他说。

和格朗泰尔互通短信和与他当面交谈是两种完全不同的感觉。出于职业习惯，安灼拉注意到他的面部表情极为丰富，在某些作品前面，他眉毛紧锁，嘴角微微下撇，于是在他开口评价之前，安灼拉就猜到他可能并不欣赏这幅画；在另一些画作前，他则眉飞色舞，能够滔滔不绝地将它背后的故事或者创作的趣闻说上十几分钟，在这些时候，安灼拉说不清是那些故事还是一个兴致高昂的格朗泰尔更为有趣；也有一些时刻，他会缄口不言，眯起眼睛，像是在窥探一个秘密，却并不想揭开它的面纱，如果安灼拉追问，他也只是笑着摇一下头，不予回答。  
“抽象画不需要解释，安灼拉，”他说，“你看，抽象派其实才是最懂这个世界的人，每个人都在这里寻找他们想要的东西，不存在所谓对错，没有一个人所追寻的与作者所想的一致，但作者还是选择沉默——他甚至不肯用题目透露点什么，你看这个，一串胡乱打上去的数字。这让你想到什么？不用告诉我，你所想到的世界是属于你的。”  
这幅画有着层层叠叠的墨绿色，这让安灼拉想到他遇到格朗泰尔的那一晚，露台外夜幕中的树林。他没有说。

他们在展厅中一直待到晚上七点半闭馆，纵然是夏天，外面的天空也完全黑了下来。  
“一起吃晚饭吗？”安灼拉问他。  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“下次吧，”他说，“今天晚上我已经和我室友说好了。”  
“那我开车送你回去。”  
格朗泰尔这次没有拒绝。  
门外的桥上亮起了路灯，他们沿着河岸并肩向停车场走去，江边晚风从格朗泰尔那边吹过来，让他嗅到水和土腥味，以及他身上极淡的淡香水气味，似乎是皮革，或者是薄荷，安灼拉意识到他已经许久没有抽烟了，看来他的烟瘾并不严重。  
他们一前一后地上了车，安灼拉让他随便选CD放，格朗泰尔翻找半晌，选中了一张德彪西的纪念专辑。他甚至都忘了自己买过这一张。格朗泰尔家住在离圣米歇尔广场不远的老城区里，离美术馆并不太远，只是要跨过塞纳河。过江的时候，格朗泰尔摇下了窗户，让风吹了进来。安灼拉用余光瞥他一眼，恰好一盏路灯的光掠过，照亮了他被风吹乱的头发。  
“我以前从没想过，”他急切地开口，像要掩饰什么似地，“原来看画要这样看。”  
他听到格朗泰尔的笑声：“感觉不错？”  
“是很好，”他没说谎，“今天辛苦你了。”  
“没什么。”格朗泰尔回答，过了一会儿，他又补充道，“要是你以后还想去别的什么美术馆，或者音乐会，舞蹈剧，或许？我都很乐意帮忙。”  
“你还懂跳舞？”  
“马马虎虎，大学选修课。”  
他们开下了桥。“什么舞？”他问。  
“什么都会一点，”格朗泰尔说，“拉丁，华尔兹，探戈，再年轻点儿的时候，我还能跳芭蕾。”他笑了起来，“一年多没跳那个，骨头都硬了，要是你想看，我只能勉强给你展示些花架子。”  
安灼拉想象着他跳芭蕾的样子。格朗泰尔有一双好看的腿，他膝盖很直，小腿修长有力，这都是他今天穿贴身牛仔裤展现出来的特质。  
他们在这样的闲谈中开着车，不久后便将格朗泰尔送到了目的地。这边的建筑还是老式的，墙体上的漆已经有些斑驳，有些不起眼的地方被人画上了涂鸦。  
“谢啦，”格朗泰尔对他说，“不用坐地铁回家感觉挺好。”  
安灼拉注视着他解开安全带，“没事，”他说，“离我家不远。”然后又补充道：“晚安。”  
格朗泰尔下了车，冲他挥了挥手，安灼拉目送他上了楼，才驾车离开。副驾驶一侧的窗户始终开着，巴黎的晚风吹进来，吹拂着他与欲言又止的德彪西。

 

03.

「嘿，明天下午有时间吗？」  
安灼拉收到这条消息的时候，正忙着把明天出席马吕斯婚礼要穿的正装熨平。他本以为是古费拉克这个小时内的第七条群发消息，正要选择忽视，却看到格朗泰尔的名字出现在消息栏里。他还没回复，接下来的几条很快便跟了上来。现在他已经差不多习惯了格朗泰尔把一段话拆成好几段的交流方式。  
「是这样」  
「明天我有个朋友要结婚」  
「这有点难解释」  
「本来我是打算和室友去的」  
「后来她突然不肯去了，说什么都不去」  
「而且，因为我是现在这群人里最后一个单身的了」  
「所以自己去会有点尴尬」  
「而且他们还会趁机千方百计地给我介绍对象」  
「所以想问问你有没有兴趣跟我一起去？」  
安灼拉放下了挂烫机：「你那个朋友是不是叫马吕斯？」  
「不是，怎么了？」  
「没什么，」安灼拉回道，「我明天也有个朋友要结婚，所以我猜大概不能陪你去了」  
「好吧，明天怎么这么多人结婚？」  
「玩得开心」  
「也祝他们新婚快乐」  
「我本来打算问你要不要和我一起去的」安灼拉又说。  
格朗泰尔没有再回复。他收到的下一条消息来自古费拉克的群发，安灼拉选择忽略了它的提醒。由于第二天的日程安排，他今晚要提前召开明早的视频会议，还要赶着做完一大堆工作，等到他终于能够睡觉的时候，已经十二点过半了，期间他收到了许多消息，没有一条来自格朗泰尔。

十七个小时之后，他站在婚礼的签到处，和格朗泰尔面面相觑。  
“呃，”格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子，“嗨。”  
安灼拉开了口：“你不是说——”  
“我刚刚才意识到，”格朗泰尔打断了他，“跟我朋友结婚的那个人叫马吕斯。”  
安灼拉过了好一会儿才发现自己在微笑。他看着格朗泰尔在签到本上写了名字，留下礼物，和他并肩向大厅走去。  
这场婚礼邀请的人并不多，带马吕斯长大的外公已经去世了，珂赛特的父亲马德兰先生少言寡语，更没有什么值得邀请的朋友。两位年轻人则只邀请了相熟的朋友们，因此与其说是一次婚礼，不如说是朋友们的一次聚会，气氛随和而热烈。他看到了很多熟悉的面孔，有些是工作同事，也有些是大学毕业后便很少再见的同学，连弗以伊都从波兰赶了回来，正站在一小撮人的中心讲话；巴阿雷正和若利争论着什么，完全没注意到他，还是坐在他们之间的米西什塔笑着和他打了招呼；热安正忙着摆放小餐碟，根本没空理会他们；赖格尔走过来跟他们问好，安灼拉这才发现他也认识格朗泰尔。  
“我是不是最后一个认识你的？”安灼拉问。  
格朗泰尔不置可否地摸着下巴，他们才进来了三分钟不到，他就已经从酒水桌上端了只装葡萄酒的高脚杯来喝。  
“也许吧，”他说，“也是情有可原，珂赛特和我是大学同学，但是毕业之后她出国了，我们也没再见过面。她和我室友从小一起长大的，所以我觉得她可能只是邀请爱潘妮，顺便邀请了我？”  
安灼拉有些疑惑：“那你的室友为什么没来？”  
格朗泰尔看着有点为难。  
“她——已经暗恋今天结婚的这位先生好多年了。昨天晚上她还拉我陪她喝酒，我现在头还有点儿疼呢。”  
安灼拉点了点头。  
这就是为什么你昨晚后来没再回消息，他想。  
“你那个室友——”  
安灼拉没能问完，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。是公白飞，他今天穿了全套的黑礼服，显然是要主持婚礼了。“你们终于来了，”他微笑着，“古费已经问了我几百遍什么时候能开始了。”  
他这才发现古费拉克没在外面：“他人呢？”  
“在后面陪马德兰先生他们，他今天是伴郎。”  
“哇哦，”格朗泰尔笑了起来，“我还以为他是主持婚礼的那个。”  
公白飞无奈地摊了下手：“我猜马吕斯不太想在婚礼上听见黄段子吧。”  
“你也认识格朗泰尔？”安灼拉觉得有些不可置信。  
“当然，”公白飞说，“有次古费在家里开聚会，他来了，那应该是一年多前的事吧？正好那次你说你要加班，就没来。”  
安灼拉想起来了。据古费拉克第二天绘声绘色的描述，那天晚上“有意思极了”，他没去真的应该“非常后悔”。他现在确实感到有些后悔，这可不能让古费拉克知道。公白飞拍了拍他们的肩膀：“我要去忙了，你们随便坐——哦还有，我很高兴你们相处得不错。”  
安灼拉等他走远了，才开口问道：“你们那天聚会玩什么了？”  
格朗泰尔耸了一下肩膀。  
“飞行棋，”他说，“我让巴阿雷输得只剩内裤。”

婚礼进行得很顺利。古费拉克穿了一身纯白的礼服，走在一对新人前面洒着玫瑰花瓣（“那不该是花童的活吗？”格朗泰尔低声问他，安灼拉费了好大功夫才没有笑出来）；他注意到马德兰先生眼眶有些泛红，公白飞前几天告诉他，这是一位退休的市长，在任时极受尊敬，却没有什么交好的朋友；马吕斯看起来和平时没什么不同，但站在光彩照人的珂赛特身边时，他看上去也像在发光似的。  
“一对璧人，”格朗泰尔轻声道，“我有点理解为什么爱潘妮不想来了。”  
安灼拉点了点头。在他们身边，热安将头靠在了弗以伊的肩膀上，安灼拉记得他们在大学时交往过很长一段时间，再后来弗以伊出了国，勃鲁维尔转行写作之后，他就不甚清楚了；在他们面前，马吕斯和珂赛特交换了戒指，正为她拭去泪水，古费拉克站在一旁，悄悄握住了公白飞的手。  
安灼拉转过头，格朗泰尔正对他微笑。  
“走吧，”他说，“我们该去接捧花了。”  
丢捧花简直是这天最混乱的环节，一群熟识多年的老友你推我搡，格朗泰尔被挤到了人群的另一边去。古费拉克兴奋地拉着安灼拉说话，从“我今天穿的礼服和飞儿是一对的怎么样是不是很好看”到“今天的华夫饼是珂赛特自己烤的特别好吃”后来又说到“怎么几天不见你和R都用情侣领带了没看出来啊”，说得他哭笑不得，却没有辩解，一直到公白飞把他扯过去，他才不情不愿地放开安灼拉站好了。珂赛特耐心等他们闹完了，才笑着转过身去。  
蓝白色的捧花从空中抛过，落在了人群的另一头。  
他扭头去看，那边的人正忙着起哄，笑着吵着闹成一片，从层层叠叠的人群缝隙中，他先是看到抱着捧花的那双修长的手，然后才看到抱着捧花的那个人，最后才看到那个人正向他看过来。格朗泰尔将捧花抱在胸口，正对他笑着。  
那只是短暂的一眼，很快便被淹没在欢笑和打闹中，但安灼拉知道，它确确实实地存在过。

“你不去跳舞？”  
安灼拉抬起头，格朗泰尔刚晃了过来，他一手拿着刚刚那束捧花，一手拉着自己的领带。那条领带，他注意到，确实和他的花纹一致，只不过他的是锈红色，而格朗泰尔的则是深绿色。一个巧合。  
“你去吧，”他说，“我不太想跳。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头，将捧花放在了他面前的桌子上，便重新挤到跳舞的人群中去了，若利笑着拉过了他。安灼拉看了看那束捧花，蓝色和白色的玫瑰，被包在纯白色的软纱中，已经在刚才的打闹中落了些花瓣，但仍旧散发着香气。  
安灼拉想了想，把回复了一半邮件的手机收了起来，往餐桌那边走了过去。

在华夫饼的餐台旁边碰到公白飞完全不令人意外。  
“你也没去跳舞？”安灼拉问他，“我以为古费会拉你去。”  
“没有，他说第一支舞伴郎要先和伴娘跳。”公白飞笑着给他递了个小餐盘，那上面堆着几块被烤得金黄的华夫饼，“我还以为你会和格朗泰尔一起去。”  
好吧，他就知道公白飞猜出来了。没什么事能瞒得过公白飞。  
“我们还没……”安灼拉说了一句，却不知道接下来该怎么定义他们的关系。  
公白飞笑得很温和：“但你已经准备要行动了，不是吗？”  
安灼拉愣了一下。  
“是吗？我——”他顿了一下，“——好吧，确实是。”他盯着盘子里的华夫饼看，“你觉得他怎么样？”他还是想听听公白飞的意见，不仅是因为他看人很准，而且因为公白飞是他最好的朋友。他们在上大学之前就认识了，比他和其他的朋友们相识的时间还要久，安灼拉怀疑公白飞比他还了解自己，但他却从来不敢说自己看透了公白飞。  
“格朗泰尔很好，”公白飞毫不犹豫地说，安灼拉忍不住感到有些开心，“他跟你以前相处过的人都不太一样，对吧？但他很好，而且你和他在一起很开心。安琪，我有好多年没看到你和别人在一起这么放松了。”  
“确实，”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔很有趣。”  
“他不仅是有趣，”公白飞笑了，“要是你们能在一起，你以后会看到的。并且古费也会很为你高兴的，你知道他这几年快操碎心了吧？”  
安灼拉笑着摇了摇头：“我只希望他以后能少拉我去点聚会。”  
远处的舞曲已经接近了尾声，他远远地看到古费拉克从人群中挤了过来，于是转身拿了一小盒草莓酱准备离开。公白飞拍了拍他的手臂，补充道：“我也挺为你开心的。”  
安灼拉对他微笑了一下，转身回到了自己的桌边，格朗泰尔拿来的捧花还放在桌上。他将盛华夫饼的盘子和草莓酱放在了旁边，拿出手机开始编辑刚才没有回复完的邮件。

格朗泰尔在第三支曲子进行了一大半的时候溜了回来。他松着领带坐下，脸上的笑意和红晕都还没有褪去。他端起面前的杯子——那是安灼拉的柠檬水——就喝了几大口。安灼拉没说什么，只是把放华夫饼的盘子推了过去。  
“我刚才看到你跳舞了，”安灼拉说，“你真是选修舞蹈课吗？我感觉你像专业的。”  
格朗泰尔笑得更开心了，他拿起了一块小甜饼。  
“才不，”他说，“别笑话我了。你怎么不去跳舞，是不会吗？”  
“我会，但是只会一种。”  
“什么？等等，先别说，让我猜猜，国标现代？”  
“不是，”安灼拉严肃道，“桑巴。是大学有次舞会古费拉克非要教我——”  
他还没说完，格朗泰尔就大笑了起来，他的华夫饼还没吃进嘴里，差点就要被他笑得扔到地上去了。他趴在桌子上笑了三分钟才抬起头来，泪水在他的眼睛里闪闪发光，他用手背擦了擦，这才开了口：“我开始后悔没在大学的时候认识你了。说真的，我觉得你那会儿肯定很有意思，特别酷的那种，每个学期平均绩点都能甩开第二名一大截，而且从不跟人约会，是吗？”  
“差不多，”安灼拉说，“不过我不是平均绩点第一，公白飞才是，而且我现代史还差点挂科，两次，主要是因为那个老师和我政见不同，而且他还不肯和我辩论。”  
“还是很酷。”格朗泰尔评价道，“这华夫饼不错。”  
安灼拉看着他把草莓酱倒在盘子里，“你大学的时候是什么样子？”他问道。  
“你猜猜看？”格朗泰尔饶有兴致地啃着甜饼。  
“我觉得你的课外生活大概比我的丰富多了，”安灼拉猜测着，“你可能挺喜欢逃课，宿舍里藏着酒，你去很多音乐会，学了好多乐器，你可能到现在家里还放着大学时候的速写本，你有一些课成绩很好，另一些课就勉强及格……”  
“停，”格朗泰尔笑着打断了他，“我要开始怀疑你大学的时候是不是真的不认识我了。”  
安灼拉微笑起来，他伸出手去，抹掉了格朗泰尔嘴边的一点果酱。  
格朗泰尔突然沉默了下来，他放下了那块没吃完的华夫饼，望了安灼拉好一会儿。在他身后，乐队奏起了第四支曲子，热安站到了舞台上面，拿起了话筒。  
“嘿，”格朗泰尔轻声道，“想回去吗？”

04.

“不过你有一点没猜对。”  
等到他们坐在安灼拉的车里的时候，格朗泰尔突然说道。  
他问：“什么？”  
“我一开始不是学油画的，”格朗泰尔慢慢地说，“我大一的时候，专业是政治哲学，和你一样。”  
“那你后来为什么转了专业？”  
“没什么，”他回答，“就是看不到意义在哪。”  
安灼拉在调转车头的时候看了他一眼，格朗泰尔脸上没什么表情，他放下了车窗。现在天还没有黑，车里的CD放的还是上次他选的那张德彪西。他有段时间没说话，格朗泰尔放松下来，靠着副驾驶的椅背长抒了一口气，半天才说：“跟你在一起总是让我很紧张。”他说话声音很小，几乎被钢琴声盖了过去，但当安灼拉看过去的时候，他的眼睛却落在他身上。他从没这样感觉过，格朗泰尔在他眼里总是很随性的，好像什么都不在乎，他怎么会紧张？  
“为什么？”他问道，“我和你在一起感觉很轻松。”  
格朗泰尔终于微笑起来，安灼拉没有去看，但他的声音里已经带了笑：“哇喔。你大学的时候是真的没跟别人约过会，是不是？”  
安灼拉不置可否，只是问他：“去吃饭？”  
格朗泰尔声音里的笑意更浓了。  
“你确实知道，”他说，“我们人类约会的时候通常是要去看个电影，或者听个音乐会，或者开车兜兜风也成，只吃饭不算的吧？”

他们真的看了电影——不可思议，安灼拉已经很久没来过电影院了，看的还是部恐怖片，但散场时他们两个看上去都兴致缺缺，一致同意这部片子拍得太过无趣。接着他们去吃了饭，格朗泰尔选的一家传统餐厅，他们两个都饿了，只顾埋头苦吃，倒也没说几句话。安灼拉得承认，他很久没吃到这么美味的烤鹅肝了。  
等到他们再一次回到车上，时间已经接近晚上十点了，格朗泰尔系上安全带之后便开始按手机，安灼拉发动车子，倒出车位。  
“送你回家？”他问。  
“不，”格朗泰尔头也不抬，“去你家。”  
安灼拉感觉自己的心跳突然漏了一拍，他吸了一口气。  
“我现在知道，”他说，“你为什么感觉紧张了。”  
格朗泰尔收起了手机，对他微笑起来。他们开过了圣米歇尔大道，格朗泰尔家在这个路口西边，而安灼拉的公寓则要向东走，其实距离也不算太远。  
“你确定你室友没事吗？”安灼拉问道，“要是你想回去陪陪她，我完全理解。”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“不用，她今晚带人回家，我还是别回去打扰比较好。”他将双手搭在副驾驶前的小平台上，开始随着这首钢琴曲无声地弹奏起来，“她大概是——从十六岁开始就喜欢马吕斯了，那时候他是她的邻居，珂赛特也是她介绍给马吕斯的。挺残忍是不是？一个想要置身局内的旁观者，其实早就身陷其中了，可是这也不是马吕斯或者珂赛特的错。”  
安灼拉静静地听他说话。他知道格朗泰尔只是想随口说些什么，而他愿意倾听。格朗泰尔说了一会儿，又随着背景音乐哼起调子来了，他的手垂下去，拿出自己早就摘下来了的领带，叠了一遍，然后又是一遍，安灼拉这才意识到他可能是有些紧张。  
到了后来，他连歌也不哼了，他们在沉默中停在了安灼拉的公寓楼下。  
格朗泰尔将领带放进了口袋。  
“听着，”他像是下定了决心一样地说，“要是你现在后悔，或者没想清楚，我——”  
安灼拉吻了他。  
他甚至没解开自己的安全带，现在那根带子勒得他肩膀生疼，他吻了格朗泰尔。这个吻很短，但足够让格朗泰尔说不下去，他的嘴唇还微微张着，但安灼拉没有选择深入，他退开了一些，却没有退得太远。  
“我想清楚了，”安灼拉说，“我不后悔。”  
格朗泰尔漆黑的睫毛颤抖着，离他如此近，几乎要和他自己的睫毛摩擦过去。  
他说：“我试着拒绝过你。”  
“我第一次见面就没给你留联系方式，我拒绝你第一次约我吃晚餐的邀请，我甚至今天下午还在抗拒和你一起跳舞，但我真的没法拒绝这个。”他说，“为什么我没能早点遇到你，安灼拉？要是那个更年轻更鲁莽的我遇到你，我也不用受这么一个多月的煎熬。”  
安灼拉没有回答，他握紧了格朗泰尔的手。  
“我们上楼去。”他说。

他给格朗泰尔拿了换洗的衣服，让他先冲了澡。但是等到安灼拉从浴室出来的时候，他已经睡着了。  
这感觉是新鲜的，看着一个人躺在自己的床上，半蜷着睡觉——没有做爱，就只是睡觉。他们今天都太疲惫了。安灼拉轻手轻脚地爬上床，却还是惊动了格朗泰尔，看来他睡觉很轻，他睁开眼睛，看着有些不知身在何处的迷茫。  
“没事，”安灼拉轻道，“睡吧。”  
他伸手关了床头灯，在格朗泰尔身边躺了下来。黑发的青年翻了个身，在黑暗中凑近了他，他们慢慢地接了一次吻，低声地互道晚安，安灼拉伸手把他揽在怀里，他摸到格朗泰尔裸露的背，他并没穿安灼拉给他拿的睡衣，温热的皮肤下面是一节一节突起的脊骨。他们没关窗户，夜色是靛蓝的，外面的微风拂过窗帘吹了进来。他睡着了。

 

+1

一个赤脚的格朗泰尔，站在他的厨房里煎蛋。  
安灼拉清晨的大脑花了好一会儿，才理解了这幅画面的含义。  
“早，”格朗泰尔微笑着，“你比我想得能睡一些。”  
“怎么不穿鞋？”他问。  
“不冷，没事。”格朗泰尔说着，关掉了火，向他走了过来，安灼拉下意识地伸开了双臂，格朗泰尔从善如流地抱住了他，他身上确实不冷，还散发着些热气，他的头发散发出安灼拉的洗发水的味道，“生日快乐。”他说着，亲了亲他的唇角。  
“谢谢。”安灼拉说，“不过你怎么知道我生日？”  
“我……谷歌查的？”  
安灼拉无声地微笑起来。他感觉到格朗泰尔的手指梳理着他脑后的头发。  
“搬过来和我一起住。”他轻声说。  
格朗泰尔没放开他，只是拉开了些距离，好看着他的眼睛。安灼拉以前从未发现自己这么喜欢墨绿色。  
“你确实知道，”他说，“我们才约会了一次吧？”  
他果断地回答道：“已经三次了。”  
格朗泰尔看上去思考了一会儿。  
“美术馆也算？”  
“算。”  
“好吧，那我猜这也不算太快。”格朗泰尔说，“那作为改善我生活条件的报酬，我有个生日礼物给你。”  
安灼拉这会儿是确实有些惊讶了：“是什么？”  
格朗泰尔微笑起来。  
“‘街垒和它的孩子们。’”他说。

 

FIN.


End file.
